Roman Soldier
by GetaLittlePerspective
Summary: What should have happened between Amy and Rory at Stone Henge. Warning: Adult themes.


Roman Soldier

Rory anxiously approached his fiancée, wondering what in the world he could possibly say to the woman he loved so much. He was completely heartbroken that she had forgotten him so quickly, but, still as in love with her as ever, he soldiered on.

"You okay?" He asked her, avoiding eye contact.

"Did the Doctor send you?" She asked, slightly harsher than intended. The knockout drugs were still making her tired and it was very cold. She had borrowed a wool blanket from a particularly handsome Roman, but it didn't do much to keep away the biting winds. She looked at the young soldier, sighed, and added sternly "I'm fine, he just fusses."

"You got a blanket. That's good." Rory stuttered nervously, stating the obvious. "Who gave you that?"

"One of the fellows." She replied offhandedly, remembering just how handsome that Roman had been.

"Which one?" He insisted, slightly jealous.

"Just one of them." Amy replied shortly, slightly irked now at the Roman's pointless questions. "Does it matter?"

"No…" Rory replied, upset for having believed she would remember him. "No. Just forget it." He turned to walk away. Desperate for her to remember, he turned back and added awkwardly, "It. Forget it," as he sat down next to his fiancée, Amy.

Amy looked up at the complete stranger sitting down next to her. "What's your name?"

Rory hesitated, worried that the memory of his name might set her off. "I'm…" He paused. "Rory." He watched her face avidly to see if there were any sparks of recognition. Amy looked away suddenly. "What's wrong?" Rory demanded, concerned.

"Nothing." She replied quickly. "Its just not what you expect Romans to be called. What's it short for, Roranicus?" She laughed, covering her fatigue with jokes.

"Yeah." Rory chuckled with her, covering his pain and tiredness. He looked back at Amy, shocked to see tears rolling down her cheeks. "You're crying," he exclaimed, both as a statement of fact and question as to why she was.

Amy looked at the stranger and, touching a hand to her face, was surprised to find moisture. She had an intense feeling of de-ja-vu. Amy started to sob.

Instinct took over. Rory moved closer to Amy, questioning her. "What's wrong?" He asked, trying his best to soothe her.

"Nothing." Amy responded. "Its like…" She searched for the right words to describe it. She looked into the stranger's eyes, a feeling of warmth, safety and comfort spreading over her. "Its like I'm happy," she smiled. She couldn't help herself laughing. Rory beamed back at her, thinking she had finally remembered and all would go back to what it was before that day miles beneath the Earth's surface. "Why am I happy?" She asked Rory, her joy quickly turning to fear as Rory's elation turned to dread.

"What's the matter?" Rory asked, kneeling beside Amy.

"Nothing." She replied yet again. Never breaking her gaze from his, and still crying, she reached out tentatively to stroke the strange man's cheek. "I don't know why I'm doing that…"

Her hand caressed his face as he brought his own up to cradle it lovingly. He couldn't find words to say what he knew he had to. It seemed like, for the first time, it was going to end well for him. He could take her home. No more Doctor, or Tardis, or saving the world, just holding Amy in his arms and keeping her safe forever. "It's me," he finally managed to say, "Amy, please." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Wha...?" She stammered, confused, but not protesting.

"Shhh…" Rory whispered soothingly and placed another gentle kiss on her mouth. He froze, one inch away from her lips, and slowly looked into her breathtaking eyes. "Amy," he whispered, closing his eyes, praying to every god there ever was to let her remember. "Amy, its me. It's Rory. I love you."

At that, the spell was broken. Amy gasped and stood up, stumbling backwards, her thin wool blanket falling away. Rory was quick to follow and caught her before she stumbled to the cold ground.

"Rory..?" She asked, incredulous. She was still crying, yet a smile had begun to creep its way across her face. Her hands were all over him as if she was assuring herself he was real. She grabbed everything in her reach – his face, his neck, his shoulders – all while looking like she'd just awoken from a terrible and confusing nightmare. "Rory is it you?" It was almost inaudible.

Still holding her tightly, he looked into her eyes again and affirmed her question with a simple, "yes," before devouring her lips in a searing kiss.

Amy at first was frozen in shock. It took her a moment to react. As soon as conscious thought returned to her, she threw her arms around her fiancées neck, wrapping her fingers in his blond hair and pulled him so close to her there was barely a half a millimeter between them. She pulled Rory deeper into the kiss, their tongues now fighting for dominance. Rory's hands were everywhere – her neck, her waist, her face, her shoulders, her back – his hands subconsciously making sure she was solid in his arms. He kissed her as hard and as passionately as he could and she kissed back with equal fervor.

Their breath created clouds of condensed moisture as they panted between their ardent kisses, Rory spreading out Amy's abandoned blanket beneath them. Both kneeling, Amy finally broke off the kiss so she could look at her lover for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. What almost was a lifetime. She looked at every possible inch of his body her eyes could find. She looked at his now tousled hair, his Roman uniform, his wrist guards, his legs, his feet, his nose and his mouth before dragging him back into yet another kiss, her fingers searching blindly for the clasps on his many articles of clothing.

They found his cloak first and released him from it, the cloak cascading to the ground in a waterfall of crimson. Next she stripped him of his weapon, followed by his armor chest plate, all while keeping her lips firmly pressed against his.

Desperate to remove his many layers, Rory began to help Amy in the removal of his complicated uniform. Only when he was left with his shirt and pants did their bodies collide again, this time Rory's lips seeking the tender flash of Amy's neck, sucking on her pulse point and leaving little marks so that the entire universe could see that she was his forevermore.

Amy pushed him away reluctantly and reached to remove her own clothes before a firm hand stopped her. Rory looked her dead in her brilliant green eyes and she froze. So slowly it was almost killing her, Rory began to remove the layers of clothing keeping their bodies separated. When she was left only in her bra and knickers, Amy quickly removed what was left of Rory's clothes and pushed him to the ground beneath her, straddling his middle. Equally as slow as Rory's teasing, Amy removed her simple white lace bra and exposed herself to the night, the cold air making her nipples taught and causing the fine hairs on her body to stand up.

Pushing his arms above his head and revealing a gorgeously sculpted torso, Amy pressed her body against her lover's and kissed him with even more passion that she thought she could muster, scraping her breasts along his naked body. Rory moaned and bucked his hips. Annoyed with not being in control, Rory flipped both of them over in one swift move, setting himself between Amy's open legs.

He then removed the one piece of cloth left between them, damp with Amy's excitement, and they lay naked in a field a few hundred feet away from the end of creation. They didn't care. Creation didn't mean anything to them if they couldn't be together.

Rory slowly traced his fingers down Amy's body, starting with her sternum and tracing circles around breasts, ending at her nipples, flicking and twisting them. She moaned and pressed her body flush against his, eliciting a similar groan of pleasure from him. Seeing her writhe in such ecstasy, he dipped his head down and took one of her erect nipples into his mouth, still trailing his fingers down her flat, tight stomach.

He moved his hand to the inside of the thigh, teasing the tender flesh there before moving to her soaking womanhood. Amy gasped as she felt his calloused fingers brush gingerly over her clit and moaned when he sank it deep inside of her.

"Rory." She panted, breathless. "Rory… please… don't…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"Please don't what?" Rory asked coolly, not letting her know just how much he needed her. He slipped another finger into her and felt just how ready she was for him. It was taking all of his will power not to thrust himself deep inside of Amy's folds and stay there forever.

"Please… don't… stop." She begged, her hips bucking uncontrollably. "I… need… you … now." She breathed, putting especial emphasis on the last word as he pumped his digits inside of her.

Smiling, Rory removed his fingers from within her, pausing for a moment to put them into his mouth and taste them. He groaned with pleasure and gasped when Amy reached down to grab his throbbing member.

He grabbed her hands and pushed them above her head, making her perfect chest rise up from the ground. Securing her arms with his left hand, he guided himself to her dripping opening and looked directly into her eyes, making sure she was ready.

Speechless, she gave him a nod, biting her lip in anticipation. With one fluid thrust he entered her. Both of them let out moans of bliss, closing their eyes and letting their sense of feeling heighten.

He paused for a moment to give her time to adjust. Impatient as always, she bucked her hips up and he sunk deeper into her, their mouths opening in contortions of pleasure.

He began a slow and steady rhythm, making strong and passionate love to her. He released her hands and they caressed his muscular body, scraping lines with her manicured fingernails from his broad shoulders to his sculpted bum. She pulled him deeper inside, letting out a moan of pure joy. Rory's hips thrust even harder as he began to pick up his tempo, pulling almost completely out of her each time.

Before long, both lovers were panting heavily, moaning in unison, and kissing each other whenever and wherever possible. Their bodies were covered in bruises and scratches from fingernails and lips, but neither of them protested. Rory began to feel close to the edge, so he lowered to of his fingers to Amy's clit and began to rub with the rhythm of their desperate thrusts.

Amy's moans grew louder and louder, coaxing Rory's to do the same. With one final thrust, Amy's walls contracted powerfully, causing Rory to spill his seed inside of her, holding her tighter than he ever had, the both of them panting, frantic for oxygen. They rode out their orgasms in tandem, clinging to each other with grips stronger than the fabric of time.

After the cataclysm of their passion had passed them, Rory laid down beside his love and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head against his shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss against her sweaty forehead before reaching across her and covering her with his fallen cloak. She snuggled closer to his warmth beneath the cloak and tenderly kissed his chest. "I love you." She whispered, sleep crawling into the corners of her vision.

"I love you, too." He answered, looking down lovingly at the redheaded angel nestled against his chest, finally his again.


End file.
